Bringing Home a Stray
by RealaCarsona
Summary: Officially a multi chapter fic. AU Clexa. Clarke lives with Lexa and brings home a new furry friend without telling her girlfriend first. A look at the lives of domestic Clexa.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I don't know how many people have seen the latest episode but it really got me excited for more Clexa so I decided to do a short one shot. This is based of something I saw on facebook that my sister showed me and said, wouldn't it be funny if that happened to Clarke and Lexa haha.**

"Lexa? So, I did a thing."

Lexa sighed defeatedly as she held the phone to her ear, stirring the pasta on the stove with her other hand.

"What did you do this time Clarke?"

She listened for a long moment to the sound of Clarke's heavy breathing as she walked before a knock on the door prompted her to turn, striding across the door to fling it open, annoyed at her girlfriends avoidance of the question.

The second the door was opened Lexa was tackled to the ground by a solid mass of fur that wagged it's tail happily and licked her face.

She pushed herself up on her elbows and stared at Clarke disbelievingly, as her girlfriend grinned sheepishly, leaning against the door frame as Lexa glared.

"A dog?!" She yelled, "Why the hell did you bring home a dog? I asked you to bring me some milk!"

Clarke stepped inside and closed the door behind her, pulling the overenthusiastic husky away from Lexa so she could stand up.

"Come on Lex, I couldn't just leave him! His owners were moving and he was going to be sent to a re-homing shelter! What if no one had wanted him, you know what happens to unwanted dogs!" She whined, giving Lexa puppy dog eyes.

Lexa crossed her arms and switched her gaze between Clarke and the dog, realizing that the dog had caught on and was giving her the same look as Clarke.

She had been dragged to enough animal rights events by Clarke to understand why she couldn't bring herself to leave the dog, but as she looked around her tiny apartment she despaired as to how all three of them would fit.

"We'll make it work." Clarke promised, stepping towards her and wrapping an arm around her waist, "Now stop frowning, I know you want to pet him." She grinned, eyebrow raised.

Lexa rolled her eyes but reluctantly cracked a smile, kneeling down in front of the dog.

"Does he have a name?" She asked softly, scratching behind his ears.

"Yeah, it's Jasper."

Lexa grinned at the dog, "Well then Jasper, welcome to your new home, Clarke used to live here but since there's only enough space for two she'll have to leave now won't she?"

Clarke whined childishly behind her, "What? You're choosing the dog over me?"

"No, of course not," Lexa sighed in exasperation as stood up, leaning towards Clarke to give her a quick kiss, "But I swear to god that this is the last time you bring home a stray, understand?"

Clarke smiled at her happily, "So we can keep him?"

"Yes, I guess we can. Although, please tell me you got the milk as well."

 **A/N: Thanks for giving it a read. This is my first 100 posting. Please review and let me know what you thought, or liked or didn't like. I'm thinking about writing a multi chapter Clexa fic so any ideas/suggestions are also greatly appreciated :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heyyy! So I got a really nice review on this and decided to keep going! Yay! Haha, anyway, so each chapter is fairly short because at least for now I am keeping this lighthearted and shorter chapter mean more frequent reviews. And btw, wow guys, I got so many visitors on the last chapter :) Please review if you get a minute and because of the nature of this I will gladly take any and all prompts and if I don't use them straight away then I will definitely write them down for future use :) Thank you for the support guys, it means a lot.**

When her alarm went off the next morning, Lexa just groaned and knocked it away, wincing when it hit the floor and she heard a distinctive crunch.

"You know we have virtually no money right? Because of all the alarm clocks you knock off the bedside table because you haven't gotten the hang of the snooze button yet."

Clarke grinned at her cheekily without bothering to open her eyes.

Lexa glared at her, propping herself up on her elbow as Clarke snuggled back into the pillow.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Then Clarke blearily cracked on eye open, "I'm going back to sleep." She said in confusion, "I don't have to be in work for another three hours."

Lexa raised an eyebrow disbelievingly, "Have you forgotten the four legged mass of fur you brought home yesterday? It's already eight so you're going to get out of bed and go walk **your** dog whilst I finish my column for the newspaper."

Clarke sighed and sat up, "You know, Jaspers your dog as well."

"Perhaps, but you brought him here, so it's your responsibility. And, my deadlines in four hours so I can make the evening edition." Lexa spoke quietly, leaning into Clarke and giving her a pleading look.

When Clarke rolled her eyes and threw off the covers Lexa grinned and kissed her, "Thank you babe, I love you."

Clarke laughed as she grabbed her pants from the chair where she had slung them, quickly putting them on, "I love you too, but there's only so long you'll be able to guilt me, eventually you'll have to start walking him as well you know?"

"Maybe, but that will be when I'm not behind on work because my girlfriend dragged me out to buy supplies for a dog I didn't want."

Clarke blew a kiss at her, before grabbing her bag and heading out of the door. Lexa lay back in bed and strained her ears to hear the sounds of Clarke fussing over Jasper and then leaving their apartment with him. She smiled contently to herself as the door clicked shut, she was constantly surprising herself with the amount of love she had for Clarke and nothing made her appreciate her more than when she did something so unexpected and so totally...Clarke. That Lexa was thrown completely off balance and had to rearrange everything in her head and heart to follow Clarke's lead on whatever crazy idea she had gotten herself onto now.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts Lexa reached down and grabbed her laptop off the floor next to the bed where she had left it last night. She hadn't been lying when she said she was behind on work. She wrote an advice column for a local newspaper and seemed to be constantly warned by the editors that she was pushing things too close to the deadline, but she wasn't worried, until she actually missed a deadline they wouldn't pull her up on anything.

Clarke's favourite joke was to tease her about how it was the perfect job for her, getting paid money to tell people what to do.

Secretly Lexa agreed but she wouldn't give Clarke the satisfaction of telling her that.

Quickly she scanned through the letters sent in by her readers over the past few days and one in particular jumped out at her.

 _My partner is hesitant about getting a pet but I really want one, what should I do?_

She grinned to herself and started typing.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So chapter 3 of what was meant to be a one shot! Haha. Seriously though, what I love about fans of the 100 is how much of a supportive and active fandom we are, which is one of the main reasons I have continued this. Please read and review, also any prompts for future chapters are greatly appreciated. Love you all!**

It had been nearly two hours since Lexa had sent Clarke out to walk Jasper and she was starting to get worried. Clarke was due in work in just over an hour and no matter how much she hated her job, she was too responsible to just skip it.

Lexa had managed to finish her column pretty fast once the distraction of her sometimes too bubbly girlfriend was removed and had sent it off, so she was left twiddling her thumbs waiting for Clarke to get back from wherever she had disappeared off too.

At practically the exact two hour mark the front opened and Jasper bounded in ahead of Clarke. Lexa spun around to answer her but stopped dead when she got a look at the other girl. Clarke was covered from head to toe in mud and look completely miserable.

"What did you do?!" Lexa yelled, her anger at the amount mud Clarke was treading into her carpets overpowering her relief that Clarke had gotten back safely.

"That bloody dog is a menace," Clarke growled, crossing her arms sulkily, "I took him to the dog park and let him off the lead and he decided to disappear off and lead me on a wild goose chase around the park. And then when I finally caught up to him he pushed me into a muddy puddle!"

Lexa sniggered and covered her mouth with her hand as Clarke narrowed her eyes at her, "This isn't funny."

"It kinda is." Lexa laughed, "The dog pushed you into a puddle? As in deliberately?"

Clarke couldn't help it and soon cracked a smile, giggling along with Lexa.

"Right Clarke, you need to get a shower otherwise you're going to be late for work and we can't have you getting fire, we're barely making the rent on this apartment as it is."

She pushed Clarke through to the bathroom and shut the door firmly behind her in case Jasper got any ideas about joining Clarke in the shower.

"You!" Lexa exclaimed turning on the dog and pointing at him sternly, "It's more than fine to torment Clarke because I'm still a little mad she didn't warn me about getting you. But! You're not going to pull anything like this when I walk you, understand?"

Jasper jumped up and licked at her face enthusiastically, "I'm going to take that as a yes, now get down, I need to go get Clarke some clothes."

He followed after her whilst she rifled through Clarke's cabinet until she found a clean set of her work clothes, wagging his tail and knocking her phone off the bedside table where she had left it charging.

"Jasper!" She admonished as she picked up the phone, "You need to be more careful, you're all limbs and at this rate you are going to destroy my apartment."

Jasper just wagged his tail more and she sighed and rolled her eyes, "We'll work on it. Clarke?" She called knocking on the bathroom door gently, "I have you're clothes here, want me to pass them through?"

"Yeah," Came the reply, "I'm all done now."

Lexa cracked open the door and passed through the clothes to Clarke who took them with a grateful smile.

"C'mon hurry up, you need to be there in ten minutes."

"Yeah I know," Clarke said, walking out of the bathroom just finishing doing up her pants, "Right I'm gonna get going, I'll see you later?"

Lexa smiled at reached up to fix the collar of Clarke's shirt, "Yes, I'll walk Jasper past the coffee shop this afternoon. I love you." She said, pressing her lips to Clarke's.

"And I love you." Clarke replied against her mouth, "But I'm gonna be late, later then."

Clarke pulled on her jacket and raced over to the door, catching her phone that Lexa tossed to her as she left.

"So, what are we going to do for the rest of the day Jasp?" Lexa asked the dog, who just cocked his head at her in confusion.


	4. Chapter 4

Lexa always hated when Clarke was in work, she worked from home so was always in the awkward position of constantly waiting for Clarke to return to her.

On some days she would go down to the coffee shop where Clarke worked and just sit in there for hours so she wasn't alone in their tiny apartment all day.

Initially she had planned to walk Jasper early afternoon and meet Clarke on her lunch break, but instead she found herself packing up a picnic and leaving the apartment at half four. A half hour before Clarke was due to get off work.

With the basket on her arm she slipped out of her front door with Jasper in tow and quickly locked up, heading for the stairs. As she rounded the corner she ran straight into Octavia and their heads connected painfully.

Octavia was Clarke's best friend and had somehow managed to worm her way into Lexa's heart as well, creating an odd little family dynamic as though Octavia was an unruly teenage child that refused to listen to anyone.

"Oh my god, Lexa! You have a dog!" Octavia gasped, pointing at Jasper whilst Lexa rubbed her forehead in irritation.

"Really? You noticed that did you?" She rolled her eyes sarcastically, "Clarke's not here by the way."

"Oh I know, I was just at Arcadia actually. I was looking for you."

Lexa raised an eyebrow, not even bothering with attempting to interrupt Octavia's rambling.

"So you know it's Clarke's birthday next week? Right? Well, I haven't got her anything yet and I don't know what to get her so...ahh! I don't know what to do Lex, help me!"

Lexa sighed, noting the headache that always seemed to appear when Octavia was around, "I don't know what you want me to do Octavia."

"Give me ideas! What did you get her?"

"I let her keep the dog and I'm going to tie a ribbon around myself." Lexa said deadpan.

Octavia looked at her suspiciously, genuinely unable to tell whether she was joking or not.

"Well...that's nice, I guess. But I can't do that it'd be creepy."

Lexa cracked a smile that Octavia actually seemed to have believed her.

"Just relax, Clarke's got a thing going for charm bracelets right now and so I got her a new chain because the links on her old one had rusted after she went swimming by accident." She waved her hand at Octavia who seemed to be about to cut in, "That's a story for another day, just get her a charm for the bracelet that symbolizes your friendship and she'll be more than happy."

Octavia grinned widely, "Awesome, thanks Lexa! Can I walk with you to meet Clarke?"

Lexa looked at her suspiciously, "You want to have a turn walking the dog don't you?"

Octavia's cheeks took on a pink tint as Lexa laughed and handed over Jaspers lead, "Come on, I don't want to miss her, I'm taking her for a surprise picnic."

Lexa almost regretted letting Octavia trail after her when the squealing started about how romantic that was. Yeah, that headache wasn't going away anytime soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry about the long time between updates, this fic is something that I need to be in the mood to right, but I recently posted a short one shot within the actual canon of the show so I was inspired to come back to this one so I should hopefully have more updates for you all soon. Thank you for sticking with this guys, I love you all! Please let me know what you think, your reviews mean the world to me! :)**

Arkadia was the tiny coffee shop where Clarke worked, tucked away in a little corner of the city that no one stumbled across by accident because of how far out of the way it was.

The customers were all regular and knew the staff on a first name basis, Clarke often claimed how much she hated working there but it was still far better than all the other jobs she had had in the past.

Initially she had wanted to be a doctor but she'd had a bad falling out with her mother when she first started dating Lexa and Abby had given her an ultimatum, give up her girlfriend or the financial support she would need to go through medical school.

It had been a major worry for Lexa that one day Clarke would hate her because of it, but Clarke constantly reassured her that she placed the blame solely on her homophobic mother who didn't see how happy Lexa made her.

Kane, a good friend of the family, contacted Clarke every now and then to let her know what Abby was up to and that she was well, but Clarke always steered the conversation away from her mother and back to his political career, running for local office.

Clarke was wiping down a table that one of her favourite customers had vacated when she heard the bell on the door chime, she turned around to see who it was and was met with the sight of her beaming girlfriend carrying a picnic basket on one arm.

"Come on Clarke, your shift ended thirty seconds ago and I've made us a picnic."

She laughed and checked her watch, "Always with the perfect timing Lex, you know that's just as annoying as it is endearing right? Where's Jasper?"

Lexa grinned and nodded her head towards the door, where Clarke saw a blur of dark hair charging past, "I left him with Octavia whilst I came in to get you, finally we've found a match for Octavia's stubbornness."

Clarke laughed as Clarke's boss Jaha came out from the back of the kitchen where the managers office was, "Lexa, it's lovely to see you again!" He smiled warmly, "Have you come to collect Clarke?"

Clarke pouted jokingly, "What am I, a child?"

Lexa chuckled and winked at Jaha, "Yes I have, I hope she hasn't been any trouble."

He grinned at them and shooed them both towards the door, Clarke was by far his favourite employee and with the amount Lexa was in during her shifts, he had built up a strong friendship with the witty brunette and they knew they could go to him if they ever had any problems and he would do his best to help them out.

When the two of them stepped outside they sniggered at the sight of Octavia and Jasper collapsed in a heap on the floor, both wrapped up in his lead.

"Maybe the extending lead was a bad call after all." Clarke mused to Lexa who grinned and slapped her arm lightly with the back of her hand.

Unwrapping the lead from her legs, Clarke offered her arm to Octavia to pull her up, taking the end of the lead and handing it to Lexa who called Jasper to heel and got him to sit.

"Damn dog, she set me up!" Octavia sulked, glaring and Jasper and Lexa who raised an eyebrow at her innocently.

"Who me? How could I have possibly set you up?"

"Oh I don't know, you abandoned me with the worst behaved dog on earth!"

They both stared at each other for a second until Octavia cracked and a grin spread across her face as Lexa started laughing.

When they had calmed down she looked at Clarke, "So are you two heading off then?" She asked.

"Yeah," Clarke shot a look at Lexa who inclined her head slightly, "You fancy joining us?"

"You're not just gonna use me as a distraction for the demon dog again are you?" Octavia asked, suspiciously eyeing Jasper who sat at Lexa's feet with his tongue hanging out.

Clarke just smiled and slung her arm around Octavia, pulling her along with them as they started walking.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey! I promised a quicker update didn't I? ;) So, last chapter was longer than usual and this one was shorter so I was just wondering which you guys prefer. Longer or shorter with quicker updates? Let me know what you think and also whether or not you like the chapter!**

As soon as they arrived at the park Lexa leaned down and unclipped Jasper's lead to let him run free.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Clarke asked doubtfully, "Because this morning he-"

"Relax Clarke." Lexa laughed, cutting her off, "He will listen to me."

"Typical." Octavia huffed, "Of course the demon dog would only listen to your evil girlfriend."

Lexa winked at her, "All part of my plan to kill you horribly Octavia. Unless..."

She trailed off with a smirk.

Clarke chuckled lightly and entwined their fingers, pulling Lexa in the direction of their usually spot whenever they came for a picnic in this park.

"If she doesn't want to ask her out then you can't force her with death threats."

Lexa pouted as she sat down underneath the tree where Clarke had asked to live with her after her mother had cut her off.

"Octavia you've been in love with the girl for years and she's finally broken up with that ass, Wick. You should go for it!"

Octavia just shrugged and looked down at her hands, "I don't know guys. What if she says no and I lost her as a friend as well."

Clarke looked at her gently, "You won't know unless you try, and can you really live with not knowing?"

Octavia nodded slowly before standing back up and straightening the collar of her jacket.

"I'm going to do it, right now. Wish me luck!"

Before she could lose her nerve she dashed off in the opposite direction.

"That's the third time she's said she's going to ask her, think she'll really do it this time?" Clarke asked Lexa who was watching Octavia's retreating form with a small smile dancing across her lips.

She turned to look at Clarke contemplatively, "Well you know what they say, third times the charm."


	7. Chapter 7

The afternoon passed quickly as they ate and laughed. Clarke filled Lexa in on her shift at work and Lexa responded in kind about the latest angry email she had gotten from the newspapers about cutting it too close with deadlines.

Clarke fixed her girlfriend with a disapproving look, "That's terrible, you should really organize your time better."

Lexa growled and jabbed at Clarke's ribs, going straight for the most ticklish point on her body, "Whenever I get too close to deadlines, it's because you've dragged me off on some insane endeavour when I should have been working Griffin!"

Clarke struggled to get her laughter under control as she gasped for air.

"Ok, ok! I surrender, you win!"

"And?"

"And I'm sorry Lexa, please stop!" She managed to get out still laughing.

Jasper bounded over from where he had been chasing pigeons to land heavily on Lexa's stomach, wanting to be part of the game, knocking her away from Clarke.

"Ow!" She groaned, as he licked her face, "Clarke get your dog off me!"

Clarke giggled slightly but grabbed Jasper's collar and pulled him off her, feeding him a few small cocktail sausages to get him to sit.

"I thought he was more your dog, after all, you're the only one he seems to listen to."

Lexa glared at her as she sat up and rubbed her stomach, "You brought the dog home Clarke, I've already been through this."

Clarke laughed again before trailing off, "I saw Kane today." She said it so quietly that Lexa had to look over at her to check whether she had actually said anything at all.

"Oh?" Lexa asked curiously, usually Clarke seemed quite happy after she had spoken with Kane. He had been a part of her life for as long as she could remember and Clarke loved him like a father figure.

"Yeah, he had a letter from my mother for me."

Lexa leaned towards Clarke worriedly, "And?"

Clarke sighed and twisted her fingers through Jaspers fur, "She wants me to come and see her. But I don't know Lex, she'll probably just try and give me another of her ridiculous ultimatums. It's like she's never going to see that I'm more than just a kid and she can't control my life any more!"

Lexa reached out her hand and rubbed Clarke's leg soothingly, it was always the same when Abby got in touch, she was always so determined to fix everything she thought was wrong with Clarke's life that she couldn't see that actually there was nothing to fix. And she had certainly never approved of Clarke being with Lexa.

From when she was a child, Abby had always had an idealistic view of what Clarke's life was going to be like and she had set her mind on Clarke growing up to become a doctor and marrying a respectable young man and then giving her all the grandchildren she wanted.

"What are you going to do Clarke?" Lexa asked gently, smiling at Jasper when he shuffled closer to put his head across Clarke's knees, "Whatever you decide, you've definitely got Jasper and I backing you. And Octavia isn't completely useless either."

Clarke chuckled slightly at that, running her knuckles over Jasper's head with one hand whilst entwining the fingers of her other hand with Lexa's.

"I think I need to see her Lexa, no matter how bad she gets, at the end of the day she's still my mum."

Lexa nodded, "Ok then, if you want I'll come with you."

Sighing Clarke raised her head to meet her girlfriends gentle gaze, "You don't have to do that, I know you hate having to be in the same room as my mother."

Raising her other hand to lay it across Clarke's cheek, Lexa smiled at her steadily, "You need to do this, and so I need to support you. I made you a promise and no matter what happens, I intend to keep it Clarke. All I want is for you to be happy."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - Hey guys, so I know I haven't updated in ages, but trust me, there was a reason. If you follow ME not this fic, you will probably have noticed my daily updates. After that train wreck of an episode I have been incredibly outspoken on twitter, retweeting furiously, and in real life, ranting to anyone who will listen. But I was also incredibly concerned for the members of our LGBT community who needed that hope for a happy ending, and to be honest I needed the hope of a queer endgame as much as anyone else. So, I started a brand new fic, starting at the moment of Rothenbergs largest possible career fuck up, and I fixed it. I have posted every day, even from another country and time zone when I was away because I am loyal to the people who are invested in my work, unlike one particular man I don't think I need to name again. It's called A New Plan, A New Way. Please go check it out if you haven't already because a lot of my time will be focused on that, although I am committed to finishing this one as well because I feel the story needs to be told. And if anyone ever needs to talk to someone about something that is bothering them I am here, my readers don't know me but I think that in itself could ease the fear of judgement, I am an understanding, unbias listener and I care about every single person who was affected by everything that has happened in the last fourteen days. Love you all so much, sorry for the long authors note, but yeah...Keep fighting guys, because we deserve happiness and representation and I intend to give it through all my fictions, including the completely original piece I am working on. See you next chapter then! xxx**

"Clarke? What on earth do you think you're doing?" Lexa asked tiredly as she came out of their bedroom, carrying an email that she had just ran off on her printer. She had been met with the sight of her girlfriend trying to pin down their dog and tie some sort of harness around his body.

"I bought this because apparently it stops them pulling!" Clarke grinned victoriously as she clipped the last section down, "What's that?" She nodded at the letter.

Lexa handed it too her, "It's the details for this meet up that your mother wants to have. She wants you to come see her tomorrow at ten."

Clarke frowned as she looked at the single piece of paper, "She didn't even email you herself though."

Sighing Lexa sat down next to Clarke on the couch and unclipped the harness from Jasper who was looking at her miserably, "No she didn't, but try not to read to much into it. She wants to see you, that's something."

Smiling weakly she fingered the paper, running her hands over the distant, typed up words, "It just feels like no matter what I do, nothing will ever be good enough for her because of something I have no actual control over. This is who I am Lexa."

Clarke's voice cracked slightly on her last sentence, taking on an almost desperate pleading tone, and Lexa's heart broke for her all over again. Every time Abby came back to cause fresh trouble, Lexa was the one left to pick up the pieces and she had no idea how much longer she could keep up the pretense that it killed her as much as Clarke that she had to.

"I love you for everything you are. Clarke? Clarke!" She knelt in front of her girlfriend, who was still on the floor, and took hold of the sides of her head with both hands to force Clarke to meet her soft but firm gaze, "You are everything I ever wanted Clarke, who you are is amazing and beautiful and if Abby can't accept that then there are plenty of people in your life who do."

Tears filled Clarke's eyes but she blinked them away, "I love you too. And just so you know, you're everything I ever wanted as well."

Lexa smiled and tugged Clarke towards her so she could hold her close, "We're going to go to that meeting tomorrow, and you are going to show Abby what she is missing out on by not being a part of your life." She told her firmly as she clutched her tightly, Jasper curled around Clarke's knees comfortingly.

And that was how they stayed, Lexa sitting as patiently and calmly as an ancient oak, giving Clarke all the support and love she could possible want or need for as long as she needed it.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning when Lexa woke up, the bed beside her was cold, sighing she swung her legs over the edge and pulled a jumper over her pajama shirt before going out into the main room of their small apartment to find Clarke was missing entirely.

She disappeared back into the bedroom, quickly dressing in the first clothes she laid hands on before pulling on a pair of boots from by the door and grabbing her keys from the bowl on the kitchen counter.

Then Lexa headed out to where she knew Clarke would have gone, where she always went when she was stressed or upset.

When she finally got down to the canal bank that ran alongside the block their apartment building was on, she soon spotted Clarke sat on a bench overlooking the water, with Jasper sitting at her feet with his head rested on her knee as her hand twisted into his fur.

Without a word, Lexa took a seat next to her and waited patiently until Clarke finally looked up at her, "I'm sorry for disappearing."

Lexa smiled slightly as she joined Clarke gently petting Jasper's head, "It's hardly disappearing if I always know where you are."

Clarke let out a small chuckle before drawing her legs up onto the bench and laying her head on Lexa's lap, "I hate this, I just wish she'd leave me alone."

"You don't have to go today." Lexa said quietly, giving Clarke the alternate option even as she knew that Clarke would never take it.

"She's still my mom Lex, and I love her, I do. But everything about this just stresses me out."

"I know Clarke, I know." She whispered soothingly, running her hands through Clarke's hair, "Come on, we have just under two hours before we have to meet your mother and you should shower and get dressed."

Clarke nodded and allowed Lexa to take her by the hand and lead her back up to their home where she promptly shoved Clarke in the shower and set out clean clothes for her on the bed before feeding the dog and getting dressed herself.

By the time Clarke was ready, Lexa had thrown together a breakfast of bacon, eggs and toast which Clarke picked at before declaring that she didn't feel like eating. Which made Jasper incredibly happy when he got all of the leftovers before the two girls left the apartment.

Arriving at the hospital where Abby worked was odd for Lexa, as this was the first time she had ever been to the place where her girlfriends mother worked. Clarke was greeted by many of the staff members as she walked through and she even greeted some of them in turn, who she had considered friends before she came out to Abby and left the hospital.

Abby kept them waiting outside her office for nearly half an hour, all her assistant would say was that it was down to a medical emergency but Lexa suspected it was more down to Abby trying to make a point.

When Abby finally walked round the corner, she froze and practically growled when she saw Lexa sat next to Clarke, "Clarke what is she doing here?" Abby snapped.

Lexa just rolled her eyes and layed a hand on her girlfriends arm to stop her attacking Abby before they even began the discussion of whatever she wanted to talk about.

Clarke clenched her jaw, but eventually relaxed enough to stand, pulling Lexa up with her and wrapping her arm around her girlfriends waist.

"Lexa's here because unlike some people she actually gives a shit about my feelings." Clarke spat out.

Lexa sighed, the animosity between the two women palpable, moving in between them she turned her back to Abby and pulled Clarke's head up to look in her eyes. "Calm down Clarke, how would Jasper feel if you went to prison for attacking your mother?"

The joke got through to her, nodding reluctantly Clarke just pulled on her arm to lead the way into Abby's office and taking a seat on one of the chairs in front of her desk, closely followed by Lexa as Abby herself went to the chair behind the desk.

"What do you want Abby?" Clarke said immediately, not willing to beat around the bush all morning when they could just get this over and done with as quickly as possible.


End file.
